


Crazy

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dragon Sam Manson, Episode: s01e02 Parental Bonding, Gen, Gen Work, Ghost Hunting, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Danny's a ghost who's fought meat monsters and demonic lunch ladies, but now he's looking up at a dragon and that just might be the craziest thing he's ever seen
Kudos: 4
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/15/Through-Danny-Phantom

Danny stood still, stopped dead in his tracks as took in the scene. A few weeks ago, he probably would have lost control of his flight and crashed to the ground, but since his encounter with the meat monsters and demonic lunch lady with her salads of doom, he had gained a bit more in the ways of staying in the air despite surprises.

Didn't help him get over the surprise and quicker, though.

He looked back and forth, his head swings almost comic in their sweeping scope.

There, above him, was the snarling scaly head of a gigantic horned creature that should only exist in fairy tale books. The golden amulet hung heavy around its neck, fueling the magic that kept it flying around his city, surrounded by its sickly ghostly glow.

And over here, in those wicked claws, so far away from the rest of the creature that it seemed impossible that anything could be _that big_ , hung the limp body of a dark haired girl.

He had gone on a date with a dragon?

What was he thinking when he asked her out? Sam might be right about Paulina. Or maybe being a dragon was even worse than being a witch. He wasn't really sure...

Danny looked again at the monster, sizing it up, taking in its huge girth and wondering how in the world he would be able to take it on and survive.

Danny then glanced at the girl, hoping that Sam was just knocked out and not actually injured.

The bright shade of pink made him reconsider, however, the idea that the girl in the claw was actually Sam. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing the thing.

He swallowed. Hopefully that wasn't the case.

But no, the girl... he knew her... it wasn't Sam at all. It was... Paulina?

What...?

His eyes flickered back up to the dragon. The dragon should have been Paulina. She was the one who had had the amulet… the one so easily influenced by emotions... but if she was the captive of the dragon... who had been transformed?

The only other person who could have been around it was... oh.

Oh.

Danny shook his head disbelievingly as the only reasonable answer presented itself. It was Sam. He was going to have to fight Dragon-Sam.

Forming fists and gearing up for a burst of flight, he muttered, "This has got to be the craziest thing I've ever done!"


End file.
